1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a method for adjusting a circuit layout, and more particularly, to a method for adjusting a circuit layout drawing according to a circuit board engineering drawing.
2. Description of Related Art
The design and fabrication of a circuit board includes many different steps, such as circuit design and circuit layout. In today's design of circuit boards (for example, mother boards), the number of parts disposed on a circuit board keeps increase, and to achieve a delicate product appearance, the parts (for example, ports) on the circuit board need to be laid out according to positions and orientations specified by mechanical engineers.
Conventionally, a circuit board engineering drawing is imported to a circuit layout software, and the parts are then manually placed one by one at the correct positions through the circuit layout software. When such a technique is adopted, the time required for fabricating a circuit layout increases with the number of parts on the circuit board. In other words, such a technique offers a low efficiency. Besides, because the parts are manually placed in the circuit board engineering drawing one by one, human errors may be produced. Moreover, when a mechanical engineer changes the circuit board engineering drawing, the circuit layout drawing needs to be adjusted correspondingly. To adjust the circuit layout drawing, all the updated parameters (for example, coordinates, part numbers, and orientations of parts) of the circuit board engineering drawing are first listed, and parts in the circuit layout are then manually adjusted one by one according to all the updated parameters. If a small number of parts are not adjusted to the correct positions during the manual adjustment procedure described above, the fabricated circuit board may not be successfully installed to the casing of an apparatus, or even though the circuit board is successfully installed to the casing of the apparatus, the product delicacy may not be up to the expectation due to the incorrect positions of the parts.